A computer network typically includes a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. The devices may include, for example, web servers, database servers, file servers, routers, printers, end-user computers and other devices. The variety of devices may execute a myriad of different services and communication protocols. Each of the different services and communication protocols exposes the network to different security vulnerabilities. Moreover, each version of a particular protocol or service may also have different vulnerabilities and potential security risks. Further, devices may be misconfigured, and unwanted applications or services may be present within the enterprise network. As a result, it is often difficult for a network administrator to accurately determine a security posture for a computer network.